Health
Health is a measurement of overall physical well-being. Wilson, Willow, Wendy, Wickerbottom, and Woodie have 150 Health; Wes has 113 Health; and Maxwell has 75 Health. Wolfgang has 200 health by default (his health limit rises to 300 with a full belly and drops to 150 when starving). WX-78 begins with 100 Health and is capable of increasing its Health Cap up to 400 by eating Gears. From Reign of Giants, Wigfrid has 200 Health, and Webber has 175 Health. Unlike Hunger (and in many situations Sanity), Health does not drain over time. Health is lost instantly when a character is hit by an enemy attack, eats poisonous food such as Monster Meat, eats Rot, or harvests from thorny plants like the Spiky Bush. Health is lost continually while the character is burning, starving, or freezing. In Reign of Giants, characters also lose Health while overheating. Losing all Health results in death (although not necessarily the loss of the game). Health can be seen on the heart-shaped gauge in the upper-right corner of the screen, which shrivels and empties as the character's Health is depleted. Note that having a Meat Effigy lowers max Health. Restoring Health Health can be restored in a few ways. The most basic way to regain health is by eating Food, most of which typically provides 1-3 health when consumed. Cooking the food often increases the Health they restore by 1 or 2 points. There are also a few items whose sole purpose is to heal. Certain food and items provide a greater health boost and are thus very valuable: * *;Crock Pot :Several crock pot recipes provide substantial healing. Fishsticks are an easy recipe to make. Pierogi is also a good recipe. Dragonpie is excellent if the player manages to create a Dragon Fruit farm. However, regarding Crock Pot recipes in general, the player must make sure that the individual components (raw or cooked) won't heal more if eaten on their own. * *;Braised Eggplant / Sliced Pomegranate :When cooked, Eggplants and Pomegranates heal 20 . * *;Jerky/Small Jerky :Jerky restores a nice amount of health, and lasts for a very long time. If primary concern is health, and only food source is Meats, they should be made into jerky. Jerky can be used in Crock Pot as normal meat, if needed. * *;Spider Gland /Mosquito Sack / Healing Salve/Honey Poultice :Spiders drop Spider Glands that can be used immediately for a small health boost of 8 . In a similar way, Mosquitoes drop their sacks which heals the same amount of health as Spider Glands. Spider Glands can also be made into Healing Salve for a larger boost of 20 . Neither item is food, so they don't spoil. * *;Bee Boxes :Bee Boxes produce Honey, which can be used to create Honey Poultices , as well as health restoring Crock Pot dishes. Since Honey Poultices are not food, the player can stockpile them without worrying about spoiling. * *;Butterflies :Butterflies drop Butterfly Wings, which restore 8 . Also, Butterflies have a 2% chance to drop Butter, which heals a massive 40 . Additionally, the wings can be easily used to craft a Butter Muffin, which heals for 20 , while also filling some hunger. The Butter can be used to cook Waffles, which heal for 60 . Butterfly farms can be created easily and synergize well with Bee Boxes. * *;Blue Mushroom :Eating a raw Blue Mushroom restores 20 , although at the cost of 15 . Blue mushrooms can only be picked at night and can't be relocated, so large scale farming is usually impractical. Still, they provide a nice boost for players who build their base near them. * *;Life Giving Amulet :Wearing a Life Giving Amulet will automatically heal the player by 5 in exchange for 5 and 5% of its durability. :Upon death while wearing it, it will automatically restore the player's to 50. Meat Effigy ]]If the player builds a Meat Effigy, then their maximum health is decreased by 30. This health is impossible to regain unless the Meat Effigy is destroyed or used. An Ancient Pseudoscience Station may spawn Meat Effigies when hammered. The health penalty from these do not take effect until the character dies and is resurrected, after which they behave like built effigies. Touch Stone If the player comes across a Touch Stone in the world, and activates it, they may respawn there as well. To identify one, there are 4 Pig Heads around it and wooden turf underneath. There may be more than one Touch Stone in the world, but the player will respawn at the one closest to their death point. Touch Stones may only be used once and drop Marble, Rocks, and Nightmare Fuel upon doing so. Trivia * The player can have 0 points of Health and not die. However, they will still take damage, and can die, as this is just less than 1, but in decimals, making any received damage fatal. pl:Zdrowie Category:Gameplay